Monster
by Canadian Spark
Summary: Konoha High is mourning the death of a student. No one knows who killed him, or how. The killer is still on the loose, and only one thing is known about them...they aren't human. ON HIATUS!
1. Introduction

Okay, I'm sitting here trying to watch Naruto eps off Youtube, and let me tell you, the uploading is a bitch! I figured I may as well do something to pass the time. Ahem...so since I'm bored out of my mind, here is a random fic!

Pairings: Gaara?

Disclaimer: Don't I wish I owned psychotic little Gaara. Unfortunately, I don't. sigh

* * *

Blood poured from the teens' mouth, like a never ending crimson river filled with pain and suffering. He never even got the chance to scream, the first and final blow had been dealt to him so fast. He couldn't possibly comprehend what was happening, one minute he had been running across the lawn of the abandoned 'Subaku' house, and the next he was surrounded by pain, mouth hanging open in a silent scream. His eyes frantically scanned the area for his friends, whom had gotton him into this mess in the first place. He saw no one. As his eyes slowly dulled, the life draining out of them, he noticed a figure in the window of the old house. Everything suddenly went black.

* * *

"Noooooo! Summers over!" Naruto Uzumaki was on his knees screaming, shaking his blond head, clearly in denial by the fact that he would be returning to the place he hated most...

Konoha High.

"Fear not Naruto!" The boy with the bowl haircut struck a highly disturbing pose "High school is merely a part of the youthful experience! We must never waste our precious youth! Rejoice in the awesome happiness of this day! For this is what youth-" Rock Lee, one of the only people who was acutally looking forward to returning to school stopped talking when he realized Naruto was almost two blocks ahead of him.

_'This has got to be the worst thing that could have happened to me...first my alarm clock goes off an hour late, then I realize I have no milk in the fridge...and on top of that I get stuck walking with fuzzy-brows! Life sucks!' _

**'What are you complaining about? You think I'm thrilled about being dragged to some lame mortal school year after year, because you're too stupid to pass?' **snarled a voice in the back of his mind.

_'Shut up Kyuubi! Its no picnic having someone like YOU stuck in my body you know! And for your information, I only failed 3 classes last year! And they were hard!'_

**'You think basic English, gym and history are hard! You SPEAK english! All you do in gym is run around a field all day. And how in the hell did you fail history when I'm a demon whose over 500 years old, in your head, giving you all the answers!' **

Naruto decided to ignore Kyuubi for the rest of the walk to school. Not because he was annoying or anything, merely because Naruto knew Kyuubi was right. _'Damn that stupid fox...'_ Naruto thought to himself.

He would have continued his pathetic attempt at mentally lashing out at Kyuubi, but he was stopped when his body was hurled into the ground, a sobbing Rock Lee on top of him going on about something Naruto couldn't understand. "Fuzzy-brows! What the hell are you talking about! And get off me!"

"Oh Naruto! I ran into my beloved Sakura back there, and she told me some horrible news! You know that guy Chouji?" Lee said as he got up off of Naruto.

"Wasn't he in our English class? The guy that was constantly eating." An uninterested Naruto responded, clearly more interested in brushing the dust off his pants and getting on his feet.

"He's dead!" Lee continued sobbing, eventhough he knew nothing more than Chouji's name.

"What? Dead? When did this happen?" Naruto blinked, not really surprised that he had died. Hell, that guy ate so much he most likely exploded or something.

"No one knows! Him and his friends were playing Truth or Dare, and he was dared to run and touch the old Subaku house. He went in the yard, something shot out from under the porch and everyone scattered. So no one saw what happened to him! Later that night, they found out he was dead."

"Did anyone say how he died? Surely they would know the cause of death." Naruto questioned, surprised that Lee had left that detail out.

"Well..." he hesitated, eyes drifting to the ground, almost as if he was afraid to say something. After Naruto let out an impatient grunt, he continued. "No one knows the definite cause of death...except that he was brutally murdered. He was crushed from the neck down. The only thing they found was his head...the rest of him was mangled so badley..." Lee started sobbing loudler at the very thought. "He must have gone through so much pain!"

Naruto was in complete shock. He wasn't sure what to say. He had assumed that perhaps Chouji had died of a heart-attack, or got hit by a car. Murder hadn't been on his mind. "But...what could do something like that! Surely nothing human! I mean, the crush a persons body is beyond normal strength!" he shouted, clearly frustrated.

"I know...whatever killed him...couldn't have been human...but if it wasn't human, then what was it?" Lee closed his eyes and said "We should be careful Naruto. We don't know where the thing that attacked him is. It could still be in the area. Avoid the Subaku house at all costs." Lee suddenly turned on his heel, and ran towards the school "And by the way! We're going to be late!"

"DAMN IT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT SOONER!" Naruto screamed, the fear of being late for school on the first day causing him to go into a panic. He ran after Lee, attempting to catch up.

He was running so fast, he didn't even notice the pair of cold green eyes watching him from the shadows.

* * *

Yep...this is just the intro I suppose. Since nothing interesting really happened. Mehnish. Review if you want. 


	2. Eyes

Well once again I'm watching Naruto on Youtube, and of course its taking forever to load. sniff tear So I suppose I'll write the second chapter to this while I wait for it to load. (and with how much Naruto I plan on watching tonight, I'll probably end up writing a few more) So yeah, read if you want to, if not, well I don't give a damn.

* * *

"Oh come on! I'm literally only 1 second late! Just let me in!" Naruto cried, pounding on the front door of the school, pleading with the teacher on the other side to let him in.

"Sorry Naruto. You're late. The rules say I'm not to allow anyone whos late into the school. Tough luck." The silver haired man explained from behind the book he was reading.

"But Mr. Hatake! Its the first day! Couldn't you make an exception just this once! And besides, you're late for class ALL THE TIME!" the shouting continued.

"Yes...but I have a valid reason." Came the calm reply.

"What do you mean a valid reason! You've never had a valid reason for being late!" cried the frustrated blonde.

"Well today I'm late because a squirrel stole my sandwich and I had to chase him all over the park. Then when I finally got it back, I had to sit down and eat it, because it's not healthy to eat food too fast. Then when I actually got to the school, I realized I forgot my book, so I went and got it. When I came back I got stuck having to deal with you. So technically...you're the reason I'm late Naruto." Kakashi sighed, still not moving the book from in front of his face.

"What! Theres no way! You were going to be late before you even ran into me! Don't try and pin it all on me! Geez, if you were so worried about being late you'd have gone to class a while ago!"

"Hmm...good point. Later." Kakashi turned around and walked down the hall towards his classroom, leaving Naruto on the other side of the locked doors.

"WAAAIIITTT! I DIDN'T SAY TO LEAVE ME OUT HERE!" Naruto sighed, and concluded that he wasn't get into the school that day. _'Damnit! Tsunade is gonna be pissed that I missed the whole day...ugh.' _

**'I can't blame her. Kit, you're so stupid sometimes...no, scratch that. You're stupid all the time.' **the voice of the Kyuubi came once again into his head.

_'Shut up! It's not my fault! Wait...why am I even talking to you? Man...I guess I'll just find somewhere else to hang out for now.' _

**'Isn't it a pity that you have no one else to talk to BUT me? I wonder why...oh yeah, because no one wants to be around someone like you.' **Kyuubi snarled coyly, clearly enjoying the torment he was putting Naruto through.

_'You're wrong...people talk to me. People that care talk to me!'_

**'Face it. The only person that talks to you is that Iruka guy, and only because he pities you. No one your own age will so much as look at you, unless its in disgust. The only person you have is me. Oh and lets not forget Lee, whom would talk to anyone that will listen to his ranting.'**

_'Look, you've made your point. I don't want to hear anymore. Just leave me alone.' _

**'As you wish. Just remember...you're always alone.' **

Naruto felt the Kyuubi's presence fade from his mind, most likely to sleep in the cage at the center of his body. He was right. If Kyuubi wasn't stuck inside Naruto, no one would ever talk to him. Kyuubi was the only person he had.

With a heavy sigh, Naruto started walking down a random street. "Well I guess I'll see where this takes me. Never been around this area before." he had found himself in a richer area of the community. It was no surprise he had never been there before, since he lived in a run-down apartment on the otherside of down.

"All the houses are so nice around here...I wish I could live in a place like this." he stopped and blinked in front of a house that looked completely different from the others. Instead of it being painted warm colors on the outside, it was completely black. The windows were caked with dirt and dust, making it close to impossible to see through them. Shingles were barely hanging on the roof, and the door looked like it was ready to fall off its hinges.

"Well this is...different..." he eyed the pathway that lead to the door. The whole lawn was overgrown, and looked like it hadn't been cut for years. "Its like a forest or something! Obviously the people living here haven't ever heard of a lawnmower..."

Making up his mind to offer help to the people that lived there clean the place up a bit, Naruto walked down the path towards the door. He climbed up the porch and stood there, wondering if he should knock on the door. It didn't look like a good idea, considering the fact that the thing was barely standing without someone touching it.

"Uhm...is anyone in there?" he knocked on the dirty window beside the door. "I was just wondering if you maybe wanted some help cleaning this place up...I have all day and I wouldn't mind doing it..." he got no response.

((A/N: Now since anyone who's watched the show knows Naruto doesn't make the best decisions in the world...can you guess what he does next?))

Naruto shrugged, and carefully opened the door, inching inside. "Uh...is everything all right in here? Does anyone even live here?" he looked around, noticing that white sheets covered the very little furniture in the room. "Oh, well I guess no one lives here. Weird." He turned and started walking out the door, only to see a figure blocking his way.

Letting out a gasp of surprise Naruto put on his big grin, and his hand went behind his head. "Uh...sorry...I didn't realize anyone was home. I thought someone might be in trouble because I didn't get a response...and I'll just leave now..." He tried to pass the figure, only to be grabbed roughly by the arm, and shoved out the door. It slammed behind him.

"HEY! I KNOW YOU WERE MAD! BUT WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto shouted at the closed door in front of him. He hadn't even gotton a chance to see the person that had grabbed him, there goes filing a lawsuit...not that he could afford to anyways.

"NARUTO! MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND ARE YOU INSANE! GET OFF THAT PORCH!" the voice of Rock Lee could be heard. He was standing on the sidewalk, looking very panicked and afraid, which was strange for him.

"What are you going on about Fuzzy brows? I'm going to give whoever shoved me a piece of my mind!" he turned to glare at the door again.

"Naruto! No one lives there! This place has been abandoned for years, its the Subaku house!"

"Subaku house?" Naruto blinked stupidly.

"The one I told you to stay away from! Come on! We need to get out of here! NOW!" Lee used his abnormally fast speed and strength to grab Naruto off the porch and drag him out of the yard. He didn't let go or stop running until they were a few blocks away.

Naruto was panting, his hands on his knees as he attempted to catch his breath. "The Subaku house? THAT was it? That was the place Chouji was murdered?"

Lee wasn't even out of breath, he merely looked at Naruto and said "Yes. Its been abandoned for around 5 years now. We go to school with the people who used to live there. Temari and Kankuro. Their a grade ahead of us, so I don't know them. No one really knew why they moved out as suddenly as they did..."

Naruto blinked and looked at Lee "But if no one's living there...how come I saw someone come in? And the bruise on my ass proves they were pissed to see me there."

It was Lee's turn to blink, and look confused. "What are you talking about Naruto? The police searched that house right after Chouji died...no one has lived there for years. Theres no sign of it at all. Are you sure you didn't just see my shadow or something?"

Naruto shrugged and said "It's possible I suppose...must have just been me daydreaming or something!" he grinned and let out his usual laugh.

What he didn't tell Lee, was the fact that he had seen the eyes of the person in front of him. They weren't the eyes of a normal human being. They were eyes filled with hatred, lonliness, and bloodlust. The eyes of a monster.

* * *

Okay so yeah, decided to end this chapter off here because my Naruto ep is loading a bit more :P I may write more tonight, if you think I should bother with it. shrug I have no idea where this story is going in terms of couples. It could turn out to be a yaoi or it may just be a m/f story. Don't know yet. Any opinions as to who should date who? (A lot of chars from the show will be added in later on, so I can probably do quite a few couples if you want) Live long and rock on.

Btw...how did I manage to get 2 reviews in 10 minutes? Usually I don't get reviews at all. lol. Okay, well thanks to the people that reviewed, it really surprised me.


	3. Shadows

Well for the third time tonight I'm waiting on a Naruto episode to upload...think I'm slightly obsessed with the show:P So anyways, thanks to Fuyu Asakura Walker,Earthstar-the-fungus, koiree, and doragon for reviewing. Damn you guys are fast at it. So since someone actually happens to be reading this, I have no choice but to continue it. shrug Well if you're enjoying it and its helping you from being as bored as I am...its well worth it.

* * *

Yawning loudly, Naruto sat up. He looked over at the alarm clock beside his bed and sighed. "Only an hour of sleep..." he shook his head and sat up. _'This is so stupid. I was probably just seeing things in that house. Lee said no ones been living there for over 5 years! The police found nothing, so obviously I just saw a shadow or something' _He had been trying to convince himself of that the previous night.

**'Whats the matter kit, are you scared of the big bad illusion?' **Kyuubi snickered from inside his head.

_'Shut up! You don't know if it was an illusion or not!'_

**'Are you trying to convince me or yourself?' **

_'Look, I don't know what I believe. I just can't imagine myself thinking up eyes like the ones I saw...they were something...evil.'_

**'Well theres no sense in going back there. And just letting you know, you're going to be late for school...again.' **

"SHIT!"

* * *

Pale, pupiless eyes darted around nervously, surveying the area to make sure no one was around. Hinata was walking to school by herself today, usually she would walk with her cousin Neji, but he'd had to go in early that morning. When he told Hinata she had been close to skipping the day herself, since she was scared out of her mind to be alone.

It had all started with her father telling her she wasn't worthy of becoming head of their family, and inheriting everything the Hyuuga family owned. So he had made her go away and study at an expensive private school for most of her life. She had been driven to school everyday, and escorted everywhere since they couldn't risk something happening to the Hyuuga heir.

That had all changed last year. Her father had become enraged at her lack of progress in school. She hadn't grasped many concepts, or improved in the ways he wanted her to. Instead of being interested in business, she became interested in art.

When one of her teachers had told her father that she had a future in art, he had completely lost it. He ended up telling her she was a complete disgrace to the family, and didn't deserve the name Hyuuga. Since he couldn't disown her completely from the family, for it would make him seem bad, he had taken away her status instead.

She had become a branch family member. The lower class of Hyuugas, devoted to serving the Main house. Though her name may still be the same, she was no longer the heir, and her younger sister Hanabi had been given the title.

Sighing, she continued walking towards the school, still looking around as if she was afraid something would jump out at her. _'The only good thing that came from me being put into the branch family was that I got to see Neji again. I always thought he hated me...'_

Hinata stopped walking suddenly, and turned her head to face what looked to be an abandoned house. "Strange...I wonder what this place is? Neji never told me about it before..." Neji had given Hinata a brief tour of the area she now lived in, but had failed to point out this particular house.

She tilted her head at it, before smiling softly. _'It would make a nice picture...and I could show it to Neji later and ask him about it.' _she took out her sketchbook and a pencil, and began drawing the house.

After a few minutes she had managed to draw it, and was busy shading it in when she happened to glance down at her watch. "If I stay much longer I'm going to be late...but I may not get a chance to see the house in this light again...and it will ruin all of the shading..." she sat there for a second before deciding that it wouldn't make a difference if she wasn't able to go to class today. Neji would cover for her, he always did.

A few hours later Hinata was sitting on the sidewalk, putting the finishing touches on her sketch. "Finally done." she smiled softly. "Now I just have to paint it and I can show Neji-" she stopped talking, and looked at her drawing closer.

In the window by the door, she had shaded something in that looked like a person. '_I could have sworn no one was there when I started though...' _she gulped nervously, and looked at the window. There was nothing there.

_'What was that? Just a trick of the light? It must have been. Oh well, I'll just take that part out later on I suppose.'_ Hinata stood slowly and began walking to school again.

* * *

Cold green eyes stared emotionlessly out the window once again. _'What was that girl doing just sitting outside with a piece of paper?'_

**'Isn't it obvious? She was drawing. You need to get out more.' **

The eyes narrowed with murderous intent _'Get out more? I have no desire to be around such disgusting and worthless creatures. They are all weak, their lives based on pathetic emotions such as love.' _

**'My, my. You're getting quite strung up again aren't you? You thirst for blood again, so why didn't you merely kill that boy yesterday? He would have satisfied you for a while.'**

_'He would have done nothing for me. I wouldn't want his lack of intelligence somehow leaking into me either. He didn't even know death when he was face to face with it. I let him go yesterday, if he comes here again, I'll tear him apart.' _

**'Good boy. I demand perfection from you, my son. After all, wasn't it the humans that hurt you so?' **

_'Yes. The humans did it with their ridiculous notions about love and friendship.'_

**'And what will you do about it?'**

_'Kill them all.'_

_

* * *

_

Okay I'm ending this off here because I'm tired of writing :P Four chapters in one night is a good start, ne? Well anyways, I've decided to add Hinata into this story, and I'll slowly add in some more characters. If you liked it, let me know. If not, let me know that too because flames are always entertaining for me. Keep me from boredom damnit!


	4. Meet the students

Well I'm back...can you guess what I'm doing? If you guessed waiting for more episodes to load, then you're right! If you got that wrong then obviously you haven't realized that I have no life yet. Thanks to my wonderful friend BlackFeatheredAngel for coming up with some pairings for me! Both of us know I'm too challenged to come up with any good ones myself, heh. Sorry to tell you all that I'm mean and won't list the pairings here, because a sudden wave of intelligence might spread through me and I may end up switching some pairings around. Either way, the pairings she came up with for me will be featured somewhere, even if it's in another story! hehe.

* * *

Hinata nervously shuffled into the school, thanks to the influence of Neji, who happened to be the president of the School Council, she managed to get in despite the doors being locked.

Checking a clock in the hallway, she smiled softly when she realized she'd be able to make it to her art class. _'Maybe Ms. Yuuhi will let me paint my drawing...I'm done all the other work...'_ Hinata stopped in front of her classroom door, opening it gently and shutting it without a noise. None of the students paid any attention to her as she came in.

"Hello Hinata. You're late...you're never late. Is everything okay?" her teacher, Kurenai, asked her.

"Y-yes Ms. Yuuhi. I h-had to help N-neji with something." Hinata stuttered out. She knew the whole class had looked up when the teacher questioned her, and they all had their eyes on her. Hinata Hyuuga was NEVER late for class.

"Alright then Hinata...whats that in your hand?" Kurenai raised a slender eyebrow, motioning to the picture of the house that Hinata still held in her hand. Noticing Hinata starting to play with her forefingers, she knelt down in front of her and started talking in a more quiet tone. "Hinata?"

Noticing that everyone had started to go back to work, Hinata let out a barely audible sigh of relief. "S-sorry for being late. I was h-hoping I could paint this today..." she got quiter the longer she spoke. Gently, she set down the picture she had drawn, allowing her teacher to see it.

Kurenai examined the picture carefully, marvelling at the details drawn into it. "How long did this take you to draw Hinata?" she inquired of the quiet, and embarassed girl in front of her.

"T-two hours..." Hinata whispered, playing with her forefingers again and staring at the floor.

"Two hours? Hinata! You have a gift! Of course you can paint it, I'd really like to see what it looks like when you've completed it, okay?"

"Y-yes Ms. Yuuhi..." Hinata walked over to the easels ((somehow I know I spelt that wrong...)) in the corner of the room. She gently clipped her drawing to it, and began mixing the appropriote colors.

_'The house itself is dark and gloomy...should I paint it like that? Or add some colors to it to make it seem more cheerful?' _She sat there thinking to herself, before sighing _'I suppose I'll just go with whatever seems right...thinking about it beforehand never seems to work out for me...'_

With that she started to paint.

* * *

"KIBA! I TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOUR DOG OUT OF MY CLASSROOM!" Iruka cried out in frustration.

"He's not doing anything wrong. Akamaru is well trained, and besides, I take him to Kakashi's class all the time, he never minds." Kiba answered, petting his dog Akamaru that sat on his desk, tail wagging.

"Kakashi doesn't care about anything except his damn book! This is a classroom where you're actually expected to learn something! Now please just put the dog outside or something." Iruka sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Fine." Kiba stood and walked out with Akamaru. A few minutes later he came back in. Iruka didn't seem to notice the bump in his jacket.

The whole class snickered.

* * *

"Yo." Kakashi walked into his classroom, orange book in hand.

"Mr. Hatake...you're late...AGAIN!" A pink haired girl cried out, clearly annoyed. "I came in for help an hour early today, just like you told me to, and you weren't even here!" her voice got even shriller than normal.

"Well you see...on the way to school today-" he began.

"NOOOOOOOO!" the whole class yelled, knowing they were going to get a 20 minute excuse for why he was late this time.

20 minutes and an unlikely story about a rubberduck and an old lady later, Kakashi had his face buried in his book again.

"Uh...what are we supposed to do today?" the pink haired girl asked again.

"Math...stuff...Just add numbers or something." Kakashi shrugged, not bothering to look up. "Oh and Sakura, could you and Ino please keep the volume down this time?"

Sakura and Ino both stood up shouting "SASUKE'S SEXUAL PREFERENCE IS A VERY IMPORTANT MATTER! IT COULD CHANGE LIVES!" hearts appeared over both their heads "And we were only so loud yesterday because she stole the piece of gum I picked up after Sasuke spit it out!"

In the back of the room, the raven haired teen with coal eyes shuddered. _'Someone...kill me now.'_ Sasuke made a mental note not to spit his gum out in front of those two again.

"Oi! Kakashi!" Naruto burst into the room, a big stupid grin on his face. "I made it to school today! You didn't manage to stop me this time!" Naruto did a little happy dance.

"Erm...Naruto..." Kakashi had looked up from his book.

"What is it? You mad because I got here today! I bet you are!"

"I congratulate you for making it to class today...but do you think next time you could manage putting your clothes on as well?" Kakashi looked back at his book.

Naruto blinked, and looked down. He was standing there in nothing but a pair of blue boxers. "AH!" _'KYUUBI! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!'_ he shrieked at the inhabitant in his body.

**'Well you wanted to get to school on time today...'** the fox snickered, knowing he had gotton his revenge for being ignored previously.

"Dobe. Put some damn clothes on. You're scaring people." Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up Sasuke! Stop acting like you're so damn superior to me!" Naruto shouted, running over to Sasuke and glaring.

"I'm definitly superior in the intelligence department. I managed to get my pants on...unlike some people in the room." Sasuke calmly replied.

"You can always come to class without your pants on Sasuke!" Sakura and Ino screamed from across the room.

Naruto glared at Sasuke even harder, getting up on his desk and kneeling in front of Sasuke, having a staring contest with him.

In front of them, Shikamaru woke up from his nap, and bent back, stretching and letting out a loud yawn. He felt his back hit something, and tilted his head, only to see something that most definitly woke up him.

Naruto's lips had connected with Sasuke after Shikamaru bumped into him, sending him forward. "AHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed, ripping away and wiping his mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL DOBE!" Sasuke lost his cool and shouted, also wiping his mouth off on his sleeve.

"NARUTO! HOW DARE YOU KISS SASUKE!" Sakura began beating the shit out of Naruto.

Kakashi sighed. _'This is going to be a long class...'_

_

* * *

_

Outside Konoha High, a man with red hair was walking towards the building slowly. An almost sadistic smile on his face, his green eyes wide and crazed, he got closer to his destination.

_'Mother...I'm going to do as you've instructed. I'm going to kill them all.'_ He opened the door to the school, and walked in, trails of sand following behind him.

* * *

Yeah...I have no idea where the randomness in this chapter came from...lol. Anyways, I introduced a few characters that will play their own little roles in the future, in the next chapter I intend on bringing in a few more as well. Review if you want. 


	5. He's escaped!

Sorry I've been lacking in the updates with this story, but you should be pretty thankful...people reading my other story have been waiting since Christmas for an update...lol. I've really come to enjoy this story (most likely cause it has Gaara in it) so I decided that the people reading Mountains Never Change can wait another few months, because I'm only interested in this fic right now.

Okay guys, I need some help coming up with pairings for the following chars...

-Gaara  
-Naruto  
-Sasuke  
-Hinata  
-Kakashi  
-Iruka  
-Kankuro  
-Temari

These are just the characters I'm worried about pairing up right now, if you can suggest any other chars that deserve to get some ass, then let me know their names and who they should be with.

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned people with homicidal tendencies, 50 Cent would be the first person they killed. Unfortunately, he's still alive and singing shit songs...so obviously I don't own people like Gaara yet. sobs

* * *

Kankuro walked through the hallways, slouched over and clearly annoyed. "Damn Temari...why couldn't she go feed him this time? What a bitch..." he grumbled, shooting death glares at the few freshmen that had stopped to stare at him. They quickly disappeared around the corner. 

Smirking, Kankuro continued walking down the hall _'The only thing that makes my mood better is the look of fear on the niner's faces when they make eye contact with me.'_ He walked towards the side doors of the school, knowing it would be less likely for teachers to catch him skipping out on class.

It was no wonder people stared at Kankuro, considering the fact that he had a lot of distinct features. He was tall, but also quite stocky, not as lean as most guys (he's chubby!) His face was adorned with random tattoos in a redish/pink color, which drew even more attention than the hat he wore, which had two points on the sides, looking like ears.

His personality was almost as unwelcoming as his looks. He took pleasure in putting fear into others, and was known to random shout insults at people in classes. He had been the reason that 3 teachers and 5 guidance counselors retired early. He wasn't the type of person you were drawn to.

Making it to the doors, he looked around to make sure no one was looking his way, then slipped out the door. His pace was slow, and the slouch got even worse. _'I seriously hope he's learnt to restrain that damn thing...'_ he thought to himself, as he walked down the richer streets in the town.

After about 10 minutes of walking, he had made it to his destination. The Subaku House. The slouch he had only moments before disappeared, his back straight and filled with tension. _'I'll just make this quick...just to be sure he's not dead...though I wish he would just die.'_

Taking a deep breath, Kankuro mustered all the courage he had, and ran up the path, to the porch. Noticing the door was opened a bit, he squinted his eyebrows. "This should be locked...I'm sure Temari locked it last time we were here..." he gave the door a soft push, and glanced around nervously.

The house was quiet as death, and faintly reminded Kankuro of a cemetery. _'I suppose it sort of is a cemetery after what happened here last week...that guy...Chouji.'_ He held back a shudder and looked around a bit more, poking his head into rooms. "Hello?" he called out, before sighing. "Good. He didn't get out of the basement I suppose." He walked to a black door, padlocked shut.

The padlock cracked as soon as Kankuro attempted to touch it, turning into a pile of sand at his feet "What the hell!" he ripped the door open and ran into the basement. "Gaara? You here? I'm here to feed you." He called out a few more times, getting no response. "Gaara get your ass out here or you'll go another week without food!" Still no response.

Growling in annoyance at having to put so much effort into such a pointless task, he walked over to the corner where he knew Gaara usually stayed.

Dry blood stained the walls around there, and shredded clothing could be seen in tatters on the floor. _'Those aren't Gaara's clothes...he wears all black...those are yellow. Are those goggles?' _ Kankuro bent down and picked them up. They were goggles, stained with blood.

"SHIT!" He grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed a number.

"Whoever this is, I'm in class and just got a detention because of you, prepare yourself for the beating of a lifetime!"

"TEMARI! HE'S GONE! HE GOT OUT!"

"The hell? Kankuro? What are you going on about!"

"GAARA ESCAPED! I'VE CHECKED THE WHOLE PLACE!"

"That's ridiculous, he has no where to go to. This is the only place he's known."

"Exactly. And I think he finally got tired of it."

"Are you sure he's not somewhere in the house? How can you be so sure he's not hiding again?"

"The front door is busted, and the padlocks are now a pile of sand."

"Shit! What should we do then!"

"I'll search around the neighborhood, since I'm already here, you should just act like nothings wrong...we can't arouse suspicion."

"Well what should I tell father?"

"Just go home and act like your usual bitchy self, and tell him I went out for a while. Stay home for a while, then come help me search. We should be able to get away with this and not have father find out."

"I'm not bitchy! Fine! I'll see you later and you'd better find him damnit!" the phone clicked.

Kankuro rolled his eyes "Sure...you're not bitchy at all." He put his phone back into his pocket and ran up the stairs and outside, starting his search for Gaara.

* * *

Temari sat in her English class, biting her lip with worry. _'Where could Gaara have gone? He doesn't know anyone aside from me and Kankuro...surely "it" isn't the reason for his sudden interest in the outside world?'_ she instantly became fearful. 

"Sir! I don't feel well, I need to leave right now!" Temari shot up from her seat, grabbing her bag and slinging it over a shoulder before taking off out the door.

"Temari! Don't forget you have a test tomorrow!" Iruka shouted, before sighing. _'I'd just like to teach ONE class without any disruptions...first Kiba and that dog...now Temari and her cell phone/sick routine. I need to start looking into a new career...'_

Temari had run all the way to her locker, three floors up from her English class. She hastily started throwing stuff in her bag. "Forget what he said...he'll never be able to find Gaara on his own!" she ran back downstairs, and out of the school through the same doors Kankuro had used.

If she had used the front doors, she would have found the one she was looking for right away.

* * *

Unstable footsteps, seemingly randomly placed could be heard through the silence of the hallways. "Blood...blood...blood." a chant was whispered under the breath of the monster himself. 

The figured stopped outside of a door. It had the words 'staff room' on it. With a maniacal grin, a pale hand pushed the door open.

Gaara had spotted his prey.

The hunt is on.

* * *

I'm a bitch huh? I give you all a crappy update with a sort of cliffy ending. Well I may just update again tonight, because I know some people are looking forward to seeing blood or romance. I'd like to start coupling people up, so give your opinions on couples! 


	6. Murder in the Staff Room

Well I hope you're all damn happy, because I'm pulling an all-nighter to write today. I feel guilty for being so bad with updating this story. You should be happy to know that while I was away in lala land I came up with the main pairing and this story and a general plot. I won't spoil all of it, but for those of you who've seen Final Destination (I just watched the 3rd one a few days ago...fucking awesome) it may turn out to be something like that. Anyone wanna make a guess who death is? ;) Anyways, enjoy this chapter because I'm going to end up falling asleep writing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

* * *

_Last Time_

_Unstable footsteps, seemingly randomly placed could be heard through the silence of the hallways. "Blood...blood...blood." a chant was whispered under the breath of the monster himself._

_The figured stopped outside of a door. It had the words 'staff room' on it. With a maniacal grin, a pale hand pushed the door open._

_Gaara had spotted his prey._

_The hunt is on._

_

* * *

_

Gaara took a step into the room, his eyes wide, turning black with a strange gold pupil adorning the center. He let out a laugh that rattled the windows, his mouth opened wide revealing sharp canine-like teeth. "BLOOD!" he shrieked. ((AN: If anyone has seen the episodes of Naruto that have Shukaku in them...you know the fucked up shriek I'm talking about.))

The lone occupant of the room froze, the danger of the situation not fully sinking in. "Excuse me young man. The drama room is down the hall to your right. Room number 112. Please save your acting for there." a distinct 'ping' could be heard as the guy flashed a smile at Gaara and gave him a thumbs up. "Luckily for you I won't put you in detention because I know you can't control the power of youth sometimes!"

Gaara's eyes narrowed at the man, the gold pupil the only visible part of his eye now. He studied the man in front of him, his bloodlust increasing. This man had not only lectured him, but he also had a horrible sense of fashion. ((AN: I'm aware Gaara wouldn't be concerned about this...I just had to put it in))

As Gaara studied the man's appearence, he couldn't help but be drawn to the green jumpsuit the man was wearing. _'I don't like green...I want it to be red. Red like blood. Blood. Blood. I must have blood!'_ a voice in his head shrieked, making Gaara clutch his head in pain.

The man noticed Gaara's sudden movements, and walked over to him quickly. "Are you alright? Got a headache? Maybe you should go see a nurs-" he looked down, eyes wide open in shock. He tried to speak, but only managed to spit a rivet of blood onto the floor in front of him.

Gaara was grinning, watching the blood soak the man's clothes. He backed up a bit, but not enough to break the contact he was enjoying so much. His pale hand was burried in the mans stomach. With supernatural strength and the anger of being touched, he hadn't thought, he had merely reacted.

Blood continued to pour from his victims wound and mouth, and Gaara wanted to savour the look of agony on his face. Grin growing wider, he thrust a second hand into the mans stomach and began twisting them and moving them around, listening to the screams of pain they emmitted.

Deciding that his new toy would die soon, and would then be boring, he felt around inside the mans body, listening to the sickening splatter of blood and unidentified organs spewing onto the once white floors. Finally finding what he was looking for, his hands circled around the object that was dully throbbing, a beat barely felt anymore. With a final tug, he ripped his hands out of his victim's body, and held his heart in his hands.

The man stood there for a minute, his body continuing to work for a few brief seconds after he saw his own heart torn from his mangled body, before his body fell backward and crumpled to the floor. A bloody mosiac of what was once Gai.

* * *

Wow I really suck at writing murders...anyways, you all know that Gai pisses you off! I hate that guy! Gaara may be a bit of a sadistic bastard, but I still love em! Hehe, well the rating may have to go up on this, depending on if I get told on for cursing and excessive violence. You all won't tell, right? -pleads- I'm also really sorry this chapter was so short! I'll work on making the next one a bit longer. 


	7. Evacuate!

I'm so sorry for my lack of updates! begs for forgiveness Believe it or not, I actually have a good reason for being so slow. I was up North visiting my grandma and great grandma So there, can't blame me if there wasn't a computer there, can you? Anyways, now I'm going to update for you! Hope you all enjoyed the demise of Gai in the last chapter (I know I did! Bwahaha! Ahem...I don't like Gai much...) Well I'll stop my babbling now and get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be killing off all its characters, now would I? This is merely my way of getting revenge on the people who DO own the show.

* * *

Tsunade was working in her office; well actually, she was sleeping in her office, when she heard a series of loud screams. _'Who the hell interrupted my nap by shrieking like a bloody banshee!' _ she thought to herself, clearly not in the best of moods.

"Tsunade! Tsunade! You must come quickly!" Shizune, the school's secretary burst through the office door.

"What could possible be so important that you interrupt my work! I was very busy! And you know you should knock before enter-"

"Gai is dead!" Shizune interrupted.

"WHAT!"

"He was found in the staffroom a few minutes ago by a student who had apparently been looking for him. The student's name is Rock Lee, he's in the main office right now. Tsunade, I think we should evacuate the school immediately!"

"Was there a direct cause of death? We need to know that before taking drastic measures such as evacuation."

"It looks as if an animal mauled him or something...but there's no way that's possible. Please Tsunade! Listen to me! Get the students out of here!"

"Alright, Shizune! We are now starting an A Class Evacuation! Make an announcement, and ensure they know this isn't a drill!" Tsunade watched Shizune rush out of the room to make the announcement. _'I need to find out what's happening...'_ with that she also rushed out of the office, attempting to figure out what had slaughtered a member of her staff.

* * *

Hinata was just finishing up her painting, a soft smile on her lips as she put down the brush. The smile turned into a look of terror as she examined what she had done.

The entire front lawn of the house had bloody corpses scattered all over it, along with random body parts and organs. One of them distinctly looked like her gym teacher, Gai. There was a gaping hole in his chest, his dead eyes seemingly staring at her from the painting.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she continued to look at the bloody mess she had made of a promising piece of artwork. The whole sky was red in the painting; the house was dark, almost black against the sky. Only little patches of once-green grass could be seen amongst the dead that littered the lawn. But it wasn't any of that which made Hinata gasp, it was the figure in the window. A black figure that wouldn't have been recognizable at all, if not for the emerald eyes, wide with insanity and rage.

She was still in her tear-filled daze when the PA system suddenly started up. She recognized the secretary, Shizune's panic filled voice saying something about an evacuation, though Hinata didn't hear much more. She only knew something serious was going on when Kurenai grabbed her arm and practically dragged her towards the front of the room, where all the other students were nervously shuffling around, waiting to leave.

"What's going on?" Hinata asked in a quiet voice.

"The school is being evacuated immediately. We need to leave right now." Kurenai let go of Hinata's arm and moved to the front of the room. "Alright! Everyone calm down! I want you all in a single-file line, there is to be no talking whatsoever until we are safely out of this building." She was about to open the door when it was suddenly blasted open by a burst of sand, enveloping half the students in the room, while the others scrambled towards the back in their confusion.

Hinata was one of the few that ended up in the back of the room, ironically she was near her painting again. She wasn't sure if she'd rather be near the painting, or being crushed by the sand. It was then she heard the tormented screams of agony coming from under all the sand. Slowly a rust color stained it, and the scent of blood filled the room.

Hinata glanced at the painting of the Sabaku ((thanks to the person who corrected my spelling on this!)) house, and her pale eyes widened at the realization that the corpses were somehow becoming clearer. A slithering sound made her look up, and she watched the sand begin to approach her and everyone else in the back of the room. This made her forget the painting instantly, as she scrambled backwards like everyone else.

A figure walked into the room, his deep crimson hair stood out against the unnatural pale of his skin. A kanji 'love' was tattooed in red ink on his forehead, and below them piercing green eyes narrowed at everyone cowering. He stepped on the bloody sand, walking over it until he was only a few feet away from the students. An insane grin replaced the scowl he was previously wearing. "You're all going to die."

Hinata was one of the closest people to the stranger in the room. She felt she recognized him from somewhere, but her mind was unable to pinpoint where. Beside her stood TenTen, the poor girl trembling almost violently as she tried to push her way through the crowd of bodies to get as far away as possible.

Tenten was suddenly picked up by what appeared to be a hand made out of rust colored sand, and she was held over everyone else. Her screams of terror filled the students ears, as they were unable to comprehend what was happening.

"I'm going to show you exactly what'll happen to each and every one of you." The crimson man whispered in a crazed voice. With that, he raised his own hand, and slowly began forming it into a fist. Above them, the sand was doing the exact same as his hand, slowly squeezing around Tenten.

Everyone let out terrified screams as a shower of blood came over them, covering them all in what was left of their classmate. Some of the people made pitiful attempts to run around the deadly man before them, but met the same fate as Tenten did. The walls were turning crimson, as people became frantic and started running for the exit, none of them succeeding.

Soon only Hinata was left, staring in shock at the man before her, both of them drenched in blood. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she saw him raise his hand, and sand enveloped her small form. She felt pressure all around her, and closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come.

* * *

And I think I'll end it off right there. hehe, anyways, if you haven't figured out who the crimson haired psycho is, you're obviously an idiot and should stop reading. Believe it or not, I've had people ask me who the person is through emails and stuff for previous chapters. Ugh. So annoying. Anyways, this is my update for now, and I'll try and update soon, but there's no promise on when because I'm now volunteering with little brats, and it takes up a lot of time. Maybe if I get a lot of reviews I'll make an effort to update faster hint hint Rock on bitches. 


	8. Transformation

Well I was going to make you all wait a long time for a chapter, but someone threatened to sic Kyuubi on me, so I figured I had better make some sort of update. I'm also going to be posting another Naruto story, but I'll make an attempt to continue with the updates on this one. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

_Soon only Hinata was left, staring in shock at the man before her, both of them drenched in blood. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she saw him raise his hand, and sand enveloped her small form. She felt pressure all around her, and closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come._

Gaara stood there; grinning insanely as he started closing his hand into a fist, watching Hinata's face contort with pain the tighter the sand crushed her. It was then he noticed something behind Hinata's frail form. A painting sitting on an easel, a perfect image of his home, or what he always wanted it to look like, bloody and devoid of life. It was as if someone had taken the image straight out of his mind.

He stood there, hand no longer clenching, merely staring at the picture, trying to figure out who could have done such dark work, a mirror image of his own thoughts. He closed his eyes, thinking back. When he opened them again, he was no longer focused on the painting, but on Hinata's frightened pale eyes.

"You were outside my house earlier. What were you doing?"

Hinata was still being suspended by the sand, and on top of her terror, she was now confused. "I d-don't remember s-seeing you...w-where do you l-live?" she figured she would go along with his sudden change in behavior in order to buy herself some time.

"The Sabaku house is what everyone seems to call it. And stop that damn stuttering, its making me want to kill you even more than before." His deathly calm voice stated.

Hinata took a deep breath, which was considerably hard because the sand was once again constricting. "P-please, I c-can't help it!" She had always stuttered, it was a nervous reflex she'd obtained during her childhood. "I h-have been to the S-sabaku house. I was t-there this morning." She tried to control her stutter so it was minimized and harder to hear, but couldn't seem to do it.

"I told you to stop that damned stuttering!" Gaara's hand squeezed tighter, and a smirk appeared on his face once he heard Hinata's gasp of pain. "What were you doing there? Aren't you aware that some fat kid was killed there recently?" he glared at her, in his mind reliving how he killed Chouji previously.

Hinata couldn't even speak, she was trying too hard to get an intake of breath.

"Answer me!" Gaara snarled out, his eyes becoming crazed. He closed his hand until it was almost a fist. He heard a few cracks, which he presumed to be the young girl's bones snapping, and he listened to her cough up blood. He grinned insanely as he watched her go limp in his sand.

He figured her blood wasn't even worth covering his sand with, so he let her fall to the ground and focused again on the painting. It was then he noticed a small signature in the corner of it. _'Hinata Hyuuga...I was sure that the Hyuuga's only had one female in high school now, and she's attending a private school somewhere else.'_ He shifted his gaze to look at Hinata who was moaning in pain on the floor, attempting to move, but was met with pain whenever she tried to support herself on a broken limb. _'Kankuro did tell me something about the branch family gaining a new member...someone that used to belong to the head family. I never bothered asking who...' _

Gaara looked up when he felt his sand being whipped around by a strong blast of wind. It was coming through the door rapidly, and once it cleared he could see two figures standing there.

"Gaara! What have you done!" Temari stood there, a giant fan in her hand, looking around at the blood covering the room.

Kankuro was slowly walking towards Gaara and Hinata. "You need to calm down Bro, you've already caused enough damage and its going to take a helluva lot to get you out of here without being spotted." he took a good look at Hinata. "Oh shit! Gaara! She's a Hyuuga! Are you mad! Her cousin is Neji. THE Neji! As in genius Neji who could probably kick our asses!"

"I don't care who her cousin is. I could care less about her. The only reason she's even alive is because she was too pathetic for me to waste energy on." He turned his back on his siblings, and focused on the painting.

"Is that our old place? Whoa...Gaara, did you do that or something? I mean that's some twisted shit." Temari walked over to examine it, she tried to take it from Gaara only to find herself thrown into the wall by sand.

"DON'T TOUCH IT! IT BELONGS TO US! MOTHER AND ME ARE THE ONLY ONES WHO CAN TOUCH IT!" Gaara's eyes changed from green to gold, the whites of his eyes began changing black. "STAY AWAY FROM IT! STAY AWAY!" he screamed, his voice taking on a completely different tone.

"Kankuro, we need to leave. NOW!" Temari was watching Gaara's change from across the room. She had her fan out once again, ready to fight if she needed to, though she stood no chance against Gaara.

Kankuro moved quickly, appearing beside Temari. "What should we do about him? If we leave him he'll go on a rampage! The whole school hasn't been evacuated yet! And even if the students are outside, it'll just be like hunting for the demon inside him."

Temari looked at him. "Would you rather die trying to stop him? Shit! His arm is changing! I'm outta here!" she ran out the door, using her fan and riding it to move faster. She was followed out by Kankuro seconds later.

Gaara was slowly transforming into the demon. He still held the painting, and the more he looked at it, the more he wanted to make it a reality. He suddenly heard a gasp from behind him, and turned to see Hinata had managed to get into a kneeling position. She was looking at him with absolute terror, but it quickly changed to confusion.

"W-why are you h-holding my painting?" minutes before he had been attempting to slaughter the entire school, but now he seemed engrossed by the art in front of him. She had no idea that with that simple sentence she had changed the entire course of her life. She felt herself being surrounded by sand once again, but this time it didn't begin to compress and crush her, merely restrained her. She screamed out in agony as her bones grinded together.

Gaara made sure he had a firm hold on the small woman. He heard a series of footsteps running down the hall and watched as a woman with blonde hair in pigtails, as well as another with short black hair burst into the room. He could already sense the power levels of the blonde one, and knew she wasn't anyone to mess with at the moment. With that, he inhaled deeply, and punched himself in the stomach, causing a huge burst of air to take out a whole wall.

Using his tail that had recently appeared, he bounded away from the building, his sand following him closely, Hinata still held tightly by it.

Tsunade stood there, staring in shock. "Shizune, he had a student when he left, didn't he? Who did he take?"

Shizune looked around the room, surveying all the damage. "I believe she was a Hyuuga, at least I assume she was considering her eyes. The only female Hyuuga we have at the school would be Hinata. Should we pursue him?"

Tsunade's eyes widened at the mention of a Hyuuga being taken. That was definitely going to lead to a lot of problems. "We can't. He's already too far away to catch. Besides, whatever that thing was, it seems to have changed into another form...I have no idea where or what to look for."

Shizune looked at the bodies scattered around the room. "21 deceased students. 1 deceased staff member. Cause of death, unknown. That sand that followed that thing out must have had something to do with it, but I don't know how it could be used. Surely nothing could control sand?"

"No one human could control sand...and that thing clearly wasn't human."

"What was it then?"

"A monster."

Okay that's all for now. Not sure when I'll update again but two updates in two days isn't bad, ne? Okay I know this chapter REALLY blows, but for whatever reason I couldn't think of what to write. Coming down with some writer's block I think. snarls at self


	9. Bloody Memories

I'm baaacccckkk -grin- I'm aware I haven't updated in a while, but I'm currently at my grandparents, and with nothing else to do, I figured I'd update! Aren't you just so proud of me? Okay then, instead of blabbing constantly I should probably get on with the story, ne?

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

----------

"What do you mean she's gone?!" an enraged Neji screamed at the blonde woman. He had finally convinced the police outside to let him go inside the school again, since he couldn't find his younger cousin. Ah, the joys of being a Hyuuga. Upon getting inside, he was met by the secretary, Shizune, and informed that he should go to the office immediately. That's when Tsunade dropped the bomb shell on him, informing him that he wouldn't be able to find Hinata anywhere in the school. As you can clearly see above, Neji hasn't been having a good day. And now he's pissed. Not a good situation.

Tsunade sighed, thinking about how she could really use some sake at that moment. "I'm sorry Neji, there was an...incident in her art room. It was the reason the school was evacuated. She was taken by something, and we have yet to find out where she was taken. There's nothing you can do except keep the rest of the students out of the loop. We don't want anyone to panic." she tried to reason with the frustrated teen, though there really was no point on attempting it.

"...THERE WAS A BUNCH OF FUCKING PEOPLE KILLED IN THE ART ROOM! AND YOU'RE TRYING TO CALM ME DOWN WHEN MY COUSIN HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED BY A FUCKING SERIAL KILLER?!" his eye was twitching like crazy, and he was ready to go taijutsu on someone.

Tsunade fell off her chair and sighed. "Look, we're doing everything we can to locate Hinata. The only problem is we have no clue what the thing that took her was. The only people who saw it before it started to transform are dead. The police are searching the area, and I have some of the staff asking around about it. I'll be going out to help once I deal with all this paperwork and terrified parents stop phoning. Until then, all the students will be sent home for their own safety, and the school will be shut down until further notice. Please go home now Neji."

"You let that thing take her...didn't you? You were fucking there and yet that thing still has Hinata! If anything happens you her you're to blame!" he stood up, shoving the chair he had been sitting on into a wall. You could practically see the anger radiating off him in waves. Yep, Neji was definitly not having a good day. With a slam of a door (and a few shattered windows) he was on his way home to make a phonecall to his uncle. He wasn't looking forward to that at all.

----------

Hinata opened her eyes, everything around her was blurry and she had a splitting headache. "...w-where am i?" she groaned ((anyone else having trouble imagining Hinata groaning?)) There was a dull light in the corner of the otherwise dark room around her. She could make out a staircase, and a table in the center of the room. Looking at herself she realized she was sitting on a lumpy cot that wasn't exactly doing wonders for her back.

Sitting up, she grabbed her head trying to stop the sudden wave of dizziness. Things were becoming a bit clearer, though now they were spinning thanks to the oh-so-lovely headache that was pounding at her temples. From what she could make out, she was in a basement. Someone obviously lived here, though the only hints of that were the nasty mattress she was on, and the table that seemed to have some crackers or something on it.

She stiffened as the memories of the past few hours came back to her. Hoping it was all a dream, she reached her hand up to her cheek and wiped it, only to see the blood of Tenten on it. Hinata started trembling, terrified as she remembered being carried off by the boy turned monster. She heard a creak from the corner and made a squeak, pulling her knees to her chest and breathing so hard she was almost hyperventalating. "T-this is j-just a dream..." she whispered to herself. "J-just a nightmare..." she kept chanting it to herself, saying it louder and louder as the figure of the crimson haired boy appeared in front of her. His blood soaked hand reached out for her, and unaware of what else to do, she let out a bloodcurdling scream.

---------

Erm...yeah that was really short. but don't worry, I'll be updating more over the weekend since I'm sure I'll get bored very soon P. Review with what you want to happen in this story and any couples you may want to see. -shrug- Live long and rock on.


End file.
